1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on, is characterized by convenience and portability and thus has gradually become indispensable to our daily lives. The handheld electronic device is not only able to perform a conventional communication function but also capable of exercising additional functions. For instance, a photo-taking function of an optical device may be integrated into the handheld electrode device.
At present, the optical device (e.g., a camera device) of the handheld electronic device is designed to be placed on a display surface of the handheld electronic device or on a back cover of the body of the handheld electronic device. Nonetheless, no matter where the camera device is located, the camera device is directly placed on the external surface of the handheld electronic device and is exposed to the surroundings. The exposed optical device may disfigure the handheld electronic device and thus may not satisfy the increasing requirements for aesthetic exterior design of the handheld electronic device. Hence, designers may need to adjust the structural design of the handheld electronic device, so that the exposed optical device does not significantly impair the look of the handheld electronic device. That is, the existing optical devices configured on the handheld electronic devices pose a limitation to the exterior design flexibility of the handheld electronic devices, and the manufacturing costs of the handheld electronic devices are correspondingly increased.